reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Redemption Multiplayer
thumb|300px|right|The main Multiplayer mode in RDR. Multiplayer in Red Dead Redemption consists of multiple game modes, and allows players to play cooperatively or competitively through an online connection. The multiplayer does not have a standard "game lobby" and instead starts out in Free Roam mode, with the entire map open for exploration, along with Hunting areas and Gang Hideouts for players to take advantage of. From there, players can establish player parties with other players, called Posses, or choose to participate in various game modes via an ingame menu or various entry points around the game world. In competitive game modes gameplay begins with either a mexican standoff in Free For All, with all the players beginning in a circle, or a team face-off, with all players in their respective team's line facing the other team. There will be a short countdown, then a firefight will commence, in which all the players will all start shooting at once. Most players will die right off, allowing the remaining players to find a choice location (such as a sniping spot) to fend off their attackers. Game Modes Currently, these are the confirmed game modes: *'Free Roam': The starting point of all game modes, places the players in the world of Red Dead Redemption without established objectives. *'Gold Rush': A free-for-all game involving the collection of bags of gold. *'Shoot Out': Deathmatch and team deathmatch. *'Capture the Flag': Standard Capture the Flag *'Hold Your Own': Capture the flag variant. *'Grab the Bag': A single flag version of Capture the Flag. Titles During the multiplayer game experience, whether in Free Roam or structured game modes, players will be able to earn titles corresponding to criteria met during play. This can be anything from a certain amount of experience accrued to completing certain actions and a number of times or in a specific way. Titles, once selected, will appear above the player's name on their in-game icon. Titles revealed so far are: * Bandito * Burro * Colt * Deputized * Dude * El Capitan * El Jefe * Frontiersman * Greenhorn * Gringo * Gunslinger * Long Raider * Mercenary * Pistol * Quick Draw * Short Horn * Short-Trigger Man * The Good * The Ugly * Wrangler Mounts In multiplayer as you level up you get more mounts to ride around on these are some of them: *Mule *Donkey *Pinto *Bulls *'Kentucky Saddler' *'American Standardbred' *'Hungarian Half-bred' *'Lusitano' *'Turkmen' *War Horse(pre-order bonus) Characters In multiplayer there are characters to choose from with a few starting ones and the nmore as you advance in level here are some of the sections(e.g American Army) and ones that are in them: *American Army *Rebeldes *Federales *Miners *Waltons Gang *Dutchs Gang *Marshals *Lawmen *Cattle Rustlers Downloadable Content Outlaws To The End: A downloadable set of 6 co-op missions that is to be released in June 2010, completely free of charge. Multiplayer Achievements There are several achievements that can only completed by participated in multiplayer game modes: *'Go Team!': Be on the winning team for four consecutive victories in any team based game in public match. *'Hit the Trail': Get from Blackwater to Escalera before sundown in a public Free Roam session. *'How the West Was Won': Reach the top rank for multiplayer experience. *'Most Wanted': Maintain a max wanted level for 10 minutes and escape alive in a public Free Roam session. *'Posse Up!': Create a posse and get the maximum number of members. *'Red Dead Rockstar': Kill a Rockstar or someone with this achievement in a public multiplayer match. *'Slow on the Draw': Get 10 assists in a single Hideout in a public Free Roam session *'The Quick and Everyone Else...': Be the top scoring player in any three consecutive FFA games in public matches Category:Gameplay